1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solubilization of a quaternary salt in a polyhydric alcohol, and, more particularly, to a solution of stearamidopropyl dimethyl pyrrolidonyl methyl ammonium chloride in a polyhydric alcohol, and to a method of making such solutions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surfadone.RTM. QSP (ISP), which is stearamidopropyl dimethyl pyrrolidonyl methyl ammonium chloride, is a solid compound which is useful in cosmetic applications as a surfactant and/or conditioner. However, its use is limited because of the difficulty of formulating such solid into commercial cosmetic compositions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a solution of this compound in an acceptable solvent at a suitable concentration.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of making the desired solution of the compound in a solvent.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description thereof.